Here We Go Again!
by Kiwi Jo
Summary: While Konoha is busy recovering from a long war, a new group of students graduate to become ninjas and have new adventures of their own. OC. Kiwi
1. Introduction

_Hey everyone! This fic is about OCs that me and my friends own, so you won't find any sasusaku in here or any naruto outbursts, just warning you!_

_I know that all of my terms may not be correct, but I do try! I would appreciate it if you could point out any mistakes to me!_

_Hope you enjoy! (Review please!)_

_Kiwi_

**Introduction**

Tasuku stopped on the edge of a rooftop to catch his breath. From this point he

could see most of Konoha before him, and wind blew through his shaggy brown hair.

Leaping up again he continued to jump from roof to roof, pausing only to yawn. He had

been awakened that morning with the message that the date of the Genin group selection

had been changed, and he had had to rush off in order to meet his group on time. As he

made his way across Konoha via rooftops he saw many buildings that still lay in ruins,

despite the villages best reconstruction efforts.

_It will take time for Konoha to recover…_Tasuku thought, referring to the war

Konoha had just been through.

Soon a space could be seen in between some of the rooftops, and as he got closer

he could make out the green of trees. Jumping down, Tasuku found himself in a small

park, with a gravel path and benches under the shade of trees. Two girls were there; one

leaning against a tree and the other laying on the ground, her eyes watching clouds pass

overhead. The girl leaning against the tree noticed Tasuku first. She had dark brown hair that went halfway down her back, and dark green eyes. She was wearing a simple black tank top, and her newly acquired forehead protector was tied around her waist. A black skirt went down to just above her knees, with shorts just barely visible under them. A short sword hilt could be seen fastened around her left leg, and on her feet were blue sandals.

She raised her arm and waved, and Tasuku could see that she was wearing long fingerless gloves; they stretched to her elbow and then split into two ribbons, which were tied around her arm and looked as thought they would be very long if unwound.

"Are you our new sensei?" she called to him, causing the other girl to look up in surprise.

"Yes, call me Tasuku sensei. Aren't there supposed to be three of you?" he said as his eyes wandered around the park, making sure he hadn't just missed someone else.

"Yeah, there's one other girl…but she's sick. She should be better in a couple of days. The flu or something…" the girl on the ground said dreamily.

_Oh great…_Tasuku thought. _I remember what happened the last time there were three girls in a group…_ he stared off in the distance as he recalled the times that he had nearly been killed by trying to come between a team of girls driven by jealousy and hormones.

Without warning she jumped up and spun around. "I'm Aya!" she practically yelled, fully awake now and bouncing up and down. She too had long hair, but hers was straight and black, whereas the other girl's was wavy. She had a loose fitting black turtle neck on, but it was cut off and you could see a purple shirt underneath that extended halfway down her thighs. Black tights stretched down just past her knees, and a pouch was fastened to her leg that looked as though it was bursting with kunais. She too was wearing her forehead protector as a belt, but it was upside down. The other girl had pointed this out to her earlier, but apparently it was just fine. Tasuku smiled at her briefly and then scratched his head, wondering how they should proceed.

"Well, I guess we can save the introductions and whatnot for later. Right now I just need to test you… this was originally to determine which of the students should become Genin, but seeing as we only have three teams you'll all probably pass…" his voice died down, though it looked as though he was still talking in his head. After a few minutes the other girl walked up to him and poked his shoulder.

"Umm…yeah. I'm Suri, just so you know." Tasuku looked down at her, forgetting for a moment where he was.

"Oh, right…" he stuttered, wondering how long he had been silent. "Well then, here's what I'm gonna do. All you guys have to do to pass is catch me; get me pinned down or something where I can't move. Easy enough?" Aya and Suri glanced at each other.

"We're going to have the whole village to do this in, and you have to catch me before sunset. But It's going to be hard because there's only two of you…"

"Do we both have to catch you, or if one person does it will we all pass?" Suri asked.

Tasuku looked down at her again and it took a few seconds for him to get his thoughts in order.

"If one of you catches me then the others will pass, but it's going to be very hard to do that alone." he replied, walking out of the park. The two girls followed him.

"Good luck!" he smiled, and then disappeared right before their eyes. Aya and Suri glanced frantically around.

"Follow me!" Suri said, running off down the street and jumping onto a roof. She stood there and looked out across the village, Aya kneeling beside her. Suri, who had obviously noticed something, grabbed Aya's wrists and sped off, jumping from roof to roof.

"We have all day!" Aya yelled, scrambling to regain her footing, but finding it difficult as she was being dragged along. "And we need to figure out how to catch him once we find him!" Suri stopped, never shifting her gaze from one spot in the distance.

"Fine," she said, dropping Aya's wrists. "I just didn't want him to get to far away…"

"Don't be so hasty!" Aya smiled, sitting down and crossing her legs. "We'll get him. So now, tell me what you can do…"


	2. Catching Tasuku

_Hope you guys didn't mind too much that my introduction was rather…introduction-like. I promise that a lot more stuff will be going on now._

_Again, please point out any mistakes to me! and review, review, review! It makes me want to write more._

_Kiwi_

**Catching Tasuku**

Suri stared at Aya, mouth hanging open. They had been discussing what techniques they were best at and how they should try and catch Tasuku sensei, when Aya revealed one of her more…interesting techniques.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Suri mumbled, trying not to laugh. Aya shrugged and smiled.

"As long as it works!" and with that she jumped up and scanned the horizon. The rooftops of Konoha stretched before them, and here and there you could see gaps where some of the still ruined buildings lay. Aya's smiled faded as memories flooded her mind, but she shook them off, and her smile returned. "Okay, lets go!" she said with more enthusiasm than was needed. Suri too jumped up and looked around. This would be fun, as tracking was one of the things she had been practicing at home. Silently they jumped over to the next roof, an on and on like that until they reached a building that was taller than the rest. From here they combed the village with their eyes, until at last Suri spotted something.

"Remember the plan!" Aya said as they bounded of in that direction.

"Yeah, I know…" Suri replied, a bit impatient. They stopped at the edge of a small shop and jumped down, blending in instantly with the crowd. They made their way down the street slowly, scanning the crowd as they went. Finally, in a small book shop they could see Tasuku. Jumping up on the roof of that building they waited for him to come out. As soon as he did they ducked down and communicated in whispers.

"Ok, let's go." Suri whispered. She left right after creating a shadow clone of herself, leaving it with Aya. Aya watched Suri run across the rooftops, passing Tasuku and soon jumping down out of sight. Aya returned her gaze to the busy street, and after spotting Tasuku again she and the clone proceeded to stalk him. After a ten minute walk he turned down an empty street. He looked as though he wasn't really expecting them to find him, so he was just having a lazy day. He strolled on and on, making seemingly random turns. Aya and the clone kept well to the shadows, careful not to cause the clone to trip and fall. Finally Tasuku stopped. He had walked into a large park, an open grass field except for the many benches and children's play sets. On the edge of the park was a thick line of trees, and small children could be seen running around the edge, their mothers chasing after them. Aya leapt soundlessly into a tree and waited.

Further in the trees the real Suri was perched on a branch, waiting for the right moment. At lunch time the children and their mothers started to leave, and soon only Tasuku was left, gazing up at the sky. With a slight nod of her head, Aya motioned for the clone to start. It formed the seals quickly and pressed its hand to the tree trunk. "Summoning technique," it whispered, and with a puff of smoke a bobcat had appeared on the branch with them. It jumped down after listening to the plan and ran at Tasuku, who looked down at it and jumped up and over it, landing a few feet away.

"Good job on finding me," he called to wherever the girls were. "But seeing as I was sitting in one place it couldn't have been that hard…" The bobcat turned and faced him again, Aya and Suri's clone jumping to either side of it.

"You shouldn't have come out." he said, noting their serious expressions with a smile. "You were at an advantage when I didn't know where you were." Aya took no notice of this and drew three kunais from her pouch, twirling them on her finger. Still not talking she threw them at Tasuku and he stepped out of the way. He smiled and put his hands in his pocket, clearly at ease.

"You're not going to get me like-"he began, but was cut off as Aya's mouth curved into a smile and he could hear the kunais whizzing behind him. He just managed to jump up before they would have got him. Looking closer he could see thin strands of chakra coming for her fingers to the kunais, and that was how she had been able to turn the kunais around back at him. He landed softly on the ground, the smile on his face still there, but not as wide.

"I wasn't expecting that," he admitted, jumping to the right as the kunais came at him once more.

"Then what did you expect us to do, run at you yelling?" Aya said, acting way more serious than before. "We're not idiots." Tasuku noted her expression and shrugged.

"Well, it has happened before." he said simply, jumping further to the right. Aya aimed the kunais at him again and again, and each time he dodged them he drew closer to the edge of the trees. Aya was getting tired from using her chakra so much, but she managed to get him so that he was standing in between two trees, facing them. Satisfied Aya dropped the kunais to the ground and felt for her back pouch. She handed something to Suri's clone and took something in her own hands. Something green and round…

"Slicing pickles of DOOM!" the two shouted, throwing pickle slices at Tasuku. Upon hearing the name of the technique he almost choked and stared at them wide eyed. He was so confused that he failed to dodge them, but the pickle slices slapped harmlessly against him and fell to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" he shouted, staring down at the useless pickles. Aya smiled at him.

"A distraction, silly." she said, returning the smile to her face and jumping on the spot. Tasuku realized what was happening and prepared to jump, but he felt cool metal at his throat. The real Suri had come up behind him and held a short sword at his throat, made of gleaming silver that tapered out at the end. They stood like that for a long minute, and finally Tasuku laughed.

"Well," he said after calming down. "That certainly was an unconventional way, but it worked." at this Aya glanced at Suri with an I-told-you-so look. "Congratulations, you pass!" Suri took the sword from his throat and returned it to the hilt at her leg. Aya skipped forward happily to pick up the pickle slices to return them to her pouch, and the clone and bobcat disappeared.

"Well, lets go have lunch." Suri suggested, noting the grumbling in her stomach. "and maybe then we can visit out other team member." Aya and Tasuku agreed to this, and they went off down the street, laughing about Aya's technique all the way.


	3. Dad and Mom

-1_Yay for a new chapter! I've managed to keep up with this story, one chapter a day, but that isn't saying much since it's only the third chapter…_

_This chapter is a bit more serious, no pickles this time! _

_But please review people! Please!_

_Kiwi_

**Dad and Mom**

Aya pushed her plate away, placing a hand on her stomach and leaning back. The waitress came and took their plates, waiting patiently for Tasuku to rummage through his pockets for some money. When the bill was paid the three of them got up and left, one girl on either side of their sensei.

"Do either of you know where this other girl lives?" Tasuku asked, looking down at each of them. As Suri looked back at him and shrugged she noticed for the first time that his eyes were completely white. _That's a hard thing to miss. _she thought, wondering why she hadn't noticed them before.

"I do!" Aya answered happily, doing a small jump on the spot. "It's not that far from here. I used to deliver sweets to her mom." Tasuku smiled and let her lead the way. Suri was gazing at her feet, wondering whether or not she should go. Coming to a decision she stopped and turned away quickly.

"Actually," she began, Tasuku and Aya turning to look at her questioningly. "I'd better not go. I'm sure I'll see her soon enough."

"Where are you going?" Aya asked, suddenly worried. Suri saw her expression and was a bit annoyed, but answered in the same tone as before.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just don't want to be late in going home and give my mom any excuses to complain." and with that she turned back again and walked through the streets, not looking back to see if they had already gone. Her wavy brown hair hung in her face and she brushed it back, making her way through the streets to her house for the millionth time. As she went she saw a lot of other people who were ninjas, all wearing their forehead protectors proudly. They stood in casual groups and laughed about something one of them had said, taking a break from a good hard day's work.

Seemingly out of the blue her front door was before her. She sighed and stepped out of her shoes, sliding the door open and entering. In the distance she could her metal hitting against metal; her dad was at work making more tools and weapons, probably covered in sweat by now. The door slid closed soundlessly behind her and she stepped into the living room, looking around for any sign of her mom.

_Good, _she thought when she couldn't hear anyone else in the house. She tiptoed down the hall, eager to get into her own room and relax for a bit before going out to train. She was turning right at the end of the hall, almost there, when her way was blocked by her mother. Standing there with her hands at her waist and her eyes never moving from Suri's face, Suri couldn't help but to glance away.

"I knew this ninja business wasn't good for you," her mother began with a feigned sigh. "teaching a daughter to try and slink past her mother like that." Suri opened her mouth to blurt out one of the many responses that had formed in her mind, most of which would get her in trouble, but a single glance from her mother shut her up.

"Take that thing off and come help me clean the house." she ordered, stepping past her after giving the forehead protector around her waist a look of disgust. Suri remained where she was, staring at the place her mother had been and clenching her fists. She turned on her heels and followed after her mother, silently refusing to take her forehead protector off. The two entered the kitchen and Suri's mom turned to face her. She had a very angular face and brown eyes, and her hair was pulled into a bun so tight it looked like it hurt.

"I told you to take it off. It's not proper for ladies to be going around with that thing hanging off of them. Now take it off and come wash the dishes." her mom said, turning away and grabbing a broom. Suri stood in the doorway, biting her lip so hard it hurt. She stepped forward and washed the dishes, not listening to her mother. Her mind went back to all the people on the streets who could wear theirs with pride, but not in this family.

The Genali's believed that only men should become ninja, that it was improper and disrespectful of the family for a girl to become one. Their old fashioned beliefs made it so that a woman's job in life was to serve her husband and bear children, and Suri became physically sick every time she imagined what her life would be like if she had listened to her family. But she didn't, and with her father's help she managed to persuade her mother to let her go to ninja academy, mostly on the fact that her mother thought this was only a phase.

Suri stacked the last dish and turned away, heading down the hall to her room. Sitting on the edge of the bed she gazed out the window at her father, bent over working a long piece of metal into a sword. He was the finest blacksmith in all of Konoha, and the sword that was fastened to Suri's leg was made by her father just for her. He was also the only person who understood her and her need to be different, to prove her family wrong.

With thoughts of her father she got up and left, heading off to the forest on the edge of the village to train.


End file.
